Love on the Fastlane Raw and Uncut
by CptTails
Summary: After some time and consideraton regarding my previous relationship the author AtauraQueenOfEgypt, I am heavily considering taking this story down. Though I still consider this to be a valuable record of how someone who borderline steals content, and preys of the emotions of others works in story form. For the time being, this shall remain up, though I don't know for how long.


It all starts at the Thorndyke house.

Cheyenne was looking for Sonic.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Cheyenne said.

Question, Is Cheyenne your character?

"Yeah?" Sonic shouts back from the roof.

(Yes. She's Sonic's girlfriend)

"I need to talk to you. In the living room." Cheyenne said, looking up.

Just as she was looking up, she was losing her balance.

"Help!" Cheyenne said, trying to hold on.

Sonic incredibly quickly, yet calmly dashes down and keeps her steady.  
"You ok?" Sonic asks.

(also, do you have any available biographical information for Cheyenne?)

(Yes. Cheyenne is a young autistic girl that Sonic finds and falls in love with. She also has a Chaos Emerald around her neck.)

Cheyenne was crying.

(I assume that they are both on a lower tier of the roof, correct?)

(Yes.)

Cheyenne was crying.

Sonic looks to the left, notices the wide swing window to the attic hangout room. (Is anyone currently in the attic?)

(I don't think so)

Cheyenne gripped onto Sonic tighter.

Sonic looks to the left, notices the wide swing window to the attic hangout room. (Is anyone currently in the attic?)

(No one's in the Attic)

Cheyenne gripped onto Sonic tighter.

"Sonic, hurry!" Cheyenne said as panick and heat were all waving around her.

Sonic picks her up (like in sonic 06), walks briskly towards the window, nudges both panes open, jumps into the room (careful not to bump Cheyenne), and sets her down on the couch( if it exists, else-wise a bean bag chair. it's been a while.)

"Sonic! Sonic!" Cheyenne said, getting upset.

Sonic turns to her, puts his hand on her shoulder, and says quietly "Were, off the roof. Everything will be ok now. What did you want to talk about?" (Should sonic be worried about Amy coming in?)

(No. I'm Amy.)

Cheyenne looked at Sonic, with tears in her eyes.

Sonic turns to her, puts his hand on her shoulder, and says quietly "Were, off the roof. Everything will be ok now. What did you want to talk about?" (Should sonic be worried about Amy coming in?)

(No. I'm Amy.)

Cheyenne looked at Sonic, with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic, I'm worried." Cheyenne said as her hands were reaching out.

Sonic sits down next to Cheyenne and asks "Did something happen at school?" (if the date in question is not a school day, replace school with location of choice.) (Also, within the current setting, is there the danger of Amy arriving back at the Thorndyke's and deciding to go up to their attic hang out only to find sonic comforting another girl?)

"I'm worried about you, Sonic." Cheyenne said as she was reaching out to him.

(No. Amy isn't a threat.)

"Worried about what about me?" ( I know odd grammar, but character?)

Sonic puts his arm around her.

Cheyenne nodded her head yes.

"Sonic, on the news, they talked about The Speedster." Cheyenne began to say.

"Speedster? Are you sure it was me and not Sam they were talking about?"

"They weren't talking about neither of you. They were talking about..." Cheyenne started saying.

Then, Amy came in.

"They're talking about Cheyenne. She's The Speedster." Amy said, pointing at Cheyenne.

Sonic sat bolt upright at the entrance and news "What... Amy?... What!... " Sonic said looking confused and pointing between Amy and Cheyenne. "What are you talking about Amy!?" he just said confusedly.(Have you been keeping information from me regarding your character/self?)

(I haven't told you about Cheyenne's superpowers yet. My mistake.)

"Cheyenne is The Speedster." Amy said, looking at Cheyenne and pointing at her.

Sonic turns slowly to Cheyenne and says "Cheyenne?" (or accidental genius since my surprise was genuine.)

"What, Sonic?" Cheyenne replied.

"Is there something you haven't told me yet?" Sonic asked.

Cheyenne nodded her head yes.

"Can you tell me?" Sonic asked.

Cheyenne had tears in her eyes.

"She won't tell you, Sonic because she's afraid that you are going to be mad at her. You're her boyfriend." Amy said, looking at Cheyenne, who was heartbroken.

"Amy,can I just have a minuet with her?"

"Fine." Amy said.

She then leaves.

"Sonic, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

(Sonic and her are boyfriend and girlfriend)

"Yes, we are, Tails even wrote up that silly agreement for us, and because of that there is nothing you can say that would change that." Sonic said looking into her eyes.

Knuckles came in.

"Hey, Sonic." Knuckles said.

Sonic turned to him and motioned "not now" and indicated towards Cheyenne.(Knuckles perception check:13/20, anything above 10 is considered a success.)

"Sonic, I need to know how my master Emerald is doing." Knuckles said.

(Knuckles calls Cheyenne his "Master Emerald" because she looks like a chaos emerald.)

(does she have auburn or an odd color of hair?)  
Sonic looks at Cheyenne, and back to Knuckles and says "She is doing fine, but she will be a bit better in a minute. (thinking to himself "Why does everyone have to barge in at the worst time, I'd better lock the door.")

(She has brown hair)

"Sonic, do you mind if I stay or go?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." said Sonic rather bluntly. (thinking to himself "I had better lock that door/ hatch ... whatever it is.")

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, getting angry.

Sonic got up, pulled knuckles aside and said to him quietly in an uncharacteristically serious tone "Cheyenne is going through something tough that she has a hard time talking about in front of other people. Now I'm trying to help her through this, but you are not helping by barging in here unannounced. Got it?"

Knuckles got really angry.

"If you did something to my master Emerald, so help me...We will fight." Knuckles said.

He then leaves.

Sonic had, then fought the urge to say something to knuckles on the matter. Then he closed the attic door and placed a couple of Tails' heavy books on top of it.  
"Sorry about Knuckles and Amy." Sonic said with mild exasperation. He then returned and sat beside Cheyenne.

"Sonic, do you want to know who The Speedster is?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes, I would." Sonic replied.

"The Speedster is...is..." Cheyenne began to say before her hands began to tremble and shake.

Sonic took her hands in his and drew her close. "It's ok, nothing you say will change what we have."

"The Speedster is...is...is me." Cheyenne said.

Sonic took a minute to absorb the information. He chose his words carefully "I believe you." he said hoping it was the right thing to say.

"You do?" Cheyenne asked, making sure.

"Yes. I do" Sonic said. "And I think I like you even more." (he knew it was a gamble but he said it anyway.)

"Sonic, what should I do about it? I know that you want to challenge me." Cheyenne said.

"First of all, I would like to know how long you've been a speedster. Did it happen recently?" Sonic asked.

"Ever since you crash landed on this planet and found me." Cheyenne said, reminiscing.

(Sonic didn't crash land, he and everyone else just kind of appeared after chaos control in episode 1.)  
"Really," Sonic said "How did you manage to keep it hidden till now?"

"I don't know. When I found this chaos emerald on one of our adventures, it helped me." Cheyenne said, showing Sonic the chaos emerald that was around her neck.

(Color of Chaos Emerald?)  
"Really." Sonic said. He knew some about the chaos emerald, but their nature was best left to Tails.

"Hold on." Sonic said as he got up and walked towards the computer with a grin on his face.

(Also, I just uploaded an undocumented update to my prologue to Cosmo is alive thus completing Chaper 1.)

(Aqua blue)

"Sonic, don't go! Please?" Cheyenne said, getting worried.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just want to check something online." Sonic said as he bent over Tails' computer desk and logged in on the guest account.

"Sonic?" Cheyenne asked as her hands were reaching out.

"Ok, one second." He said turning around and grabbing Tails' laptop. He sat down next to her and logged in.

"What are you doing? What if Tails finds out? Are you trying to do some research on me or something?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm just checking the Station Square Informer. The editor in cheif likes to write sensational stories about how I'm a 'public menace' and other such none-sense, and if he's heard that there is another speedster in Station Square he'll have had a hit piece published." As Sonic said this, he clicked through the web browser and found the news-paper's site.

As soon as the web-page loaded the headline 'New Speedster Threatens Station Square' appeared. Sonic just chuckled and said "Ohh Sandy. Please never change."

Cheyenne began to recognize an aqua blue streak.

"Sonic, that's me." Cheyenne said.

(does she wear an aqua blue dress or suit regularly?)  
"So I gathered, but man. The stuff that Man writes and thinks he can get away with. He once called me a 'Reckless speed Deamon who is a bad influence to kids and should be locked up.' among other things, usually borderline slander." Sonic said and continued to click through the article.

(She wears an aqua blue dress. Also, she wears a diaper because of her bladder.)

Cheyenne clutched onto him.

"Sonic, what are they calling me?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

"Well, He is calling you." Sonic scrolled through the article. "Menace, of course, ... serial speeder, Quick Girl, and That's It? Don't worry Sandy generally writes these articles himself with little to no research." Sonic said in a re-assuring tone. "The comments on these articles are generally worth a read."

Cheyenne then felt wet.

"Oh no!" Cheyenne said.

Sonic closed the laptop, and put his arms around Cheyenne.  
"Don't worry, He's been trying to destroy my public image for months and has done nothing. Sam and I actually consider it an honor to have a hit piece written about you by him." Sonic said hugging her tighter,

"And trust me, No one here will think of you any differently."

"Sonic, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Cheyenne said.

(She's having an accident. Sonic should change her diaper.)

(how old is she?)

(13\14)

"Sonic, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Cheyenne said.

(She's having an accident. Sonic should change her diaper.)

"It's ok," Said sonic as he stood her up and walked her to the upstairs bathroom,(a routine he was use to at this point,) and did what he had to do. (do you mind if I abstract parts like this?)

(I sometimes like to go into detail about that but, it's okay.)

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I really am." Cheyenne said as she felt guilty.

"Happens even to the best of us. Actually happened to Tails once after the doctor went a little too heavy on the special K during a tooth surgery." sonic said in the hopes of comforting her. (I'm going to have to go to bed soon, mind if we pick this up tomorrow?)

Cheyenne reached both of her hands out to Sonic.

Sonic took both her hands in his.

"Sonic, what's happening to me?" Cheyenne asked, concerned.

"Does something feel wrong? Please tell me." Sonic said directing her back to the couch.

"Sonic, please don't send me back. Please?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

(sorry, I need backstory, Does Cheyenne come from a different earth like sonic? and can she take the Chaos Emerald off her neck?)

"Why would I want to send you back?" Sonic asked.

(She's from Earth. She can but, it's so attached to her.)

"Sonic, please don't leave me. Please?" Cheyenne said, begging.

"Don't worry." Sonic said soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere." After saying this, Sonic gave her a light kiss on the forehead. (Let me know if I'm overstepping any character or persona boundaries.)

(Sonic's Cheyenne's boyfriend.)

"Sonic, what can we do together?" Cheyenne asked.

Her Chaos Emerald began to glow.

"Well." said sonic with a grin on his face.  
"How fast can you run?" he asked.

"I can run faster than you." Cheyenne said as her Chaos Emerald was glowing brightly.

"Can we go and test that?" Sonic asked nodding towards the X-Tornado hangar.

"Sonic, I don't want to. I'm afraid." Cheyenne said as they were heading towards the X-Tornado.

"What are you afraid of?" Sonic asked "I've been running up to twice the speed of sound for years now, and the worst thing that has happened to me is just getting a little wet."

"I'm afraid of heights." Cheyenne said, being honest.

"I was suggesting going out to the runway and having Tails track you with a speed gun." Sonic said "Just for a quarter mile or so."

"What's a speed gun?" Cheyenne asked.

"It's a device about the size of a pop bottle that will tell you how fast you go if you run past it, Tails can tell you more than I. We've been using it to track how fast I can go in a quarter mile." Sonic said sitting forward on the couch.

"When are we going to go, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked.

(hello?)

(I'm back.)

When are we going to go, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked.

(Sorry about that)  
"We can go right now, if you're up for it. Tails should be working on the X-Tornado right now, but I bet he wouldn't mind a break." Said Sonic scooting a little forward on the couch.

"Sonic, I'm ready to go now. I'm so ready to beat you." Cheyenne said.

"We'll see about that, Tails will want to do at least one time trial first." Sonic said as he walked over to the attic door, pushed the books off and opened it. "After you." He said indicating in a gentlemanly manner.

Cheyenne then zoomed out of the room and she raced down to where Tails was working at.

"I won! I won!" Cheyenne said.

Sonic looked with surprise down the stair case.

(Meanwhile) Tails was welding a component of the X-Tornado's Engine when he heard a ZOOM, and then a stop, and then Cheyenne shouting loudly enough form him to hear it over the lout Alt-Rock (here we go again by SR-71) he was playing.

He rolled out from under the massive jet, pointed a remote at the stereo to turn it off, and asked "Whose There?" as he removed his welding goggles.

"Tails, it's me. Cheyenne. Sonic's girlfriend aka The Speedster." Cheyenne said, recognizing Tails's voice.

"I knew the first part, did not know the second. I though it was Sonic by the characteristic ZOOM." he said as he shed the welding jacket to reveal a working apron. "Something I can help you win, uh with?" he asked with a stammer.

"Speed test." said Sonic zooming in afterward. (and after having picked his jaw up off the floor.)

"Yes. We don't know which one of us has the fastest speed. I think that I have the fastest speed." Cheyenne said.

"Ok, one second." he said. He put the welding torch up and turned off the welder.  
He then walked over to a set of draws and pulled out a stop watch and a box about the size of a Pringles can with a pistol grip on the bottom.  
He then walked over to where some hooks were screwed into the wall and took off a racing crash helmet.  
"Technically this belongs to Chris, but I don't think he'll mind you wearing it just this once." he said handing it to Cheyenne.

"Tails, I don't know what this is but, I'm sure that I probably won't need it." Cheyenne said.

"Could you just put it on for my peace of mind?" Tails asked.  
"He always makes me wear my crash helmet for these things." Sonic said.

"Tails?" Cheyenne said, getting very upset.

"I'm not going to be responsible for either my best friend or his girlfriend accidentally tripping and making a very tragic mess on my runway. I know sonic probably doesn't need one either but as long as you two are going to be running on my runway, you're going to wear the proper protective gear." Tails said firmly and adamantly.

"Just go with it," Sonic said "Ive been saying the same thing for years an he still hasn't budged, and a helmet has never made me slower."

"Would you mind helping me put this stuff on, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked, nicely.

"Sure." said Sonic. "It might be a bit tight."

A few minutes later, they were through.

"Okay. Let's get this race going. Who's going to go first?" Cheyenne asked, eagerly.

(How tall is Cheyenne?)

(I don't know. Maybe 4'5)

A few minutes later, they were through.

"Okay. Let's get this race going. Who's going to go first?" Cheyenne asked, eagerly.

"You're going first." Said Tails, "But wait while I pase out a quarter mile."  
Tails handed sonic a stop watch and took the gun and pased out to the Thousand foot mark on the runway.  
He turned around ,raised the radar gun, and gave a thumbs up.

Cheyenne then used her super sonic super speed and she was running like the wind.

Tails arm shot up almost instantly as Cheyenne rushed past Him. As soon as sonic saw this he stopped the watch.

"How was that? Faster than y'all expected?" Cheyenne asked.

Her heart was still racing.

Sonic was still looking at his stop watch in surprise. Tails flew over and showed him the results on the radar gun.  
Sonic was speechless.  
Tails just said. "You would definitely be prohibited from competing."

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

She then looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, am I in trouble?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

"No," said Sonic, "You've just run a quarter mile in a tenth of a second."  
"Also, those watches usually have an error margin of about a tenth of a second. Your speed gun result is 1971 miles per hour." Tails added.  
"My best is only 1700 mph." Sonic said with awe.

Cheyenne was shocked.

Sonic just looked at her. He had suddenly acquired a new level of attraction and connection with Cheyenne.  
Tails just looked back and forth.

Sonic just thought to himself ("I'm not the only one.")

"What should we do now, Tails? Aw, geez!" Cheyenne said as one hand was clutching onto her heart.

"Are you up for another race, or do you need a minute?" Sonic asked.  
"What?" Tails said in great surprise.

"I... can't... get...my... heart... to... slow... down." Cheyenne said, trying to catch her breath.

"Ok, then just sit down here for a minute and catch your breath." Sonic said to Cheyenne, suddenly coming back to himself, settling her down on the grass.  
"Tails could you go and get her a water?" he asked  
"Way ahead of you." Tails said pulling an unopened water bottle out of his apron.

Cheyenne then laid down on the bench and closed her eyes.

Cheyenne then laid down on the grass and closed her eyes.

She began to reach up to Sonic.

"Here, Drink this." Sonic said handing her the water bottle he had just opened.  
He had knelt down beside her and put one arm around her head to support it.

"Sonic, please don't..." Cheyenne said, with tears in her eyes as she was beginning to sip from the bottle of water.

"Sorry." said sonic, and he gently let her head down.  
Tails stood there awkwardly, and the just said "Crimeny!" and ran back to the hangar.

"Sonic, wait! Tails!" Cheyenne said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Sonic.  
"The Electrode, The Metal." Shouted Tails as he ran back to the hangar.  
Sonic and Cheyenne were now alone on a strip of grass by the runway.

"Sonic, I'm ready." Cheyenne said as she was trying to get up but was failing to.

"Ready to race again?" asked Sonic.

Cheyenne was failing to get up.

"Yes I am." Cheyenne said as she was getting up but she fell right back down.

"Hold you're horses there." He said.  
("Yes I shall" Sonic decided to him self.)

"You still need a couple of minutes, and the rest of this." Sonic said as he held up the half drunken water bottle.

"Are you going to help me, Sonic? I have no idea what's going on with my arms." Cheyenne said.

Sonic put his arms around her and said "Try holding on to me."

Cheyenne's arms then began to reach out to Sonic and she began to hold on.

("Here goes nothing" Sonic thought to himself)  
Sonic pulled her close, and kissed her shortly on the lips.

Cheyenne was doing the exact same thing, following him.

A few minutes later...

"Sonic, what was that for?" Cheyenne asked, wondering.

"I'm not alone anymore." Sonic said looking directly into her eyes.

Cheyenne looked directly into his eyes and she felt different.

(Define Different)  
Sonic just continued to smile and look into her beautiful eyes. ("My life is complete." He thought to himself.)

(She felt more like herself but it was a unique feeling.)

"Sonic?" Cheyenne said, romantically.

(Sonic meant to say "Yes" but instead just said.) "You complete me." and continued to look into her eyes.

Cheyenne had tears in her eyes.

She felt as if Sonic was ignoring her but, just went with the flow.

"You complete me too, Sonic. My world was dark and gray, until I met you. You lit up my world. You made me happy when skies were gray. Sonic?" Cheyenne said, romantically.

"I Love you." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I have a question to ask you." Cheyenne said, trying to get Sonic to focus.

"Yes" Sonic said.

"You have my complete attention." he added.

"Would you love me for who I am?" Cheyenne asked.

"I would love you for who whoever you are." he said and kissed her on the nose.

Cheyenne was blushing.

"I love you for who you are as well." Cheyenne said.

She then gave Sonic a kiss on his cheek.

Sonic looked back at her, his pupils wide, and his heart beating out of his chest in joy.  
He had never felt this level of elation from just being with another person before.  
As soon as Cheyenne kissed him on the cheek, his face went red and he kissed her back on the lips passionately.

Cheyenne did the same thing.

"So, Sonic. What are we going to do now?" Cheyenne asked, looking at him with love eyes.

"It appears we're," sonic said with his face turning as pink as Amy, "Making out."

"Are you kidding me? I love this and I love you." Cheyenne said as she was kissing him.

"I love you too." Said Sonic as he pulled her in closer and continued to kiss her.

(Meanwhile.)  
Tails had just disconnected the welding clamp from the XTornado, reconnected all critical systems, and closed all the maintenance hatches on the engine nacelle. He had just removed his welding goggles from his forehead and was heading back out the door when he noticed Sonic and Cheyenne quite close on the grass.  
Unsure of what he was seeing, he went over to a drawer and pulled out a spyglass. He then returned back to the doorway, opened it and looked through it only to put it back down quickly with a black ring around his right eye. (Sonic had inked the rim.)

"Sonic, can I please talk to you?" Cheyenne asked.

"What would you like to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"Can we race?" Cheyenne asked.

Meanwhile, Amy came out.

"Aw. Cheyenne and Sonic are making out. I love this!" Amy said, watching the two.

(Is Amy watching from the hangar or did she just walk up to the two on the grass?)

(She's watching from the hangar.)

"Sonic, are you ready to race?" Cheyenne asked.

"Actually, I had a different idea." Sonic said.  
(Did Amy use Tails' spyglass?)

"Sonic, what's your idea?" Cheyenne asked, feeling sad.

(Yes.)

"It's a race Tails calls 'a mile vertical, a mile horizontal,' sound like your kind of race?" Sonic asked.

Tails walked up to Amy and tapped her on the shoulder "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"No. It doesn't sound like my kind of race, Sonic but I guess." Cheyenne said as tears were beginning to stream down her eyes.

"Uh nothing, Tails. You're so cute." Amy said.

"Its actually where you or I, or the both of us race the X Tornado, We start out on foot, run half a mile down the runway, turn arround and run back, all while the X Tornado takes off, flies half a mile vertically, turns over and shoots back across the line. I've done it a couple of times, haven't won yet." Sonic said describing the race.

"Amy, I know what's going on out there already, and you have a black eye. What happened?" Tails said to Amy.

"Can't we do something else?" Cheyenne asked.

"I was just spying on Sonic and Cheyenne, seeing what they were up to." Amy said, explaining.

"Ok, What would you like to do?" Sonic asked.

"That still doesn't explain the black eye." Tails said (remember he has one too and doesn't know it.)

"We could do what you want to do." Cheyenne said.

She then gave Sonic a kiss. A really long kiss.

"I was using your spyglass for far too long, Tails." Amy said, explaining.

"We could take this somewhere else." Sonic suggested kissing her back. "Not necessarily here" he added.

Tails looked at her face quizzically, "I don't think it's that, could I have my spyglass back?" he asked.(Seriously, she still hasn't noticed Tails' black eye yet?)

"Are you talking about the highway, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked.

"Sure but, what's with the black eye?" Amy said as she was beginning to notice Tails's black eye.

"And a place I know at the end of the highway." Sonic said (What time is it at the moment in the story?)

"I What." said Tails feeling his own face. He looked from Amy to the Spyglass, back to Amy and back to the Spyglass. "Oh. Very funny Sonic." He said collapsing the spyglass careful not to touch the eye piece.

Tails walked over to the work bench and pulled off a section of paper towel from a roll, and walked back to Amy. "Here." He said handing her a section.

(About noon on a Saturday)

Amy took the piece with gratitude.

"Thank you, Tails." Amy said.

"Sonic, how about we race to the back of the house?" Cheyenne asked.

"How about we race to the hedge maze, no one will see us in there." Sonic suggested.

"You're welcome." Tails said. "So would you like to help?" He asked Amy.

"What's the hedge maze, Sonic? What about to that hill? That's where I like to chill out. With my favorite hedgehog boyfriend. I love you, Sonic." Cheyenne said as she gave Sonic another kiss.

"Sure. What can I do to help?" Amy asked.

(in the official image on Sonic Wiki, it looks like there is a hedge maze right behind Thorndyke Manor.)  
Sonic looked in the direction she was pointing. "You mean Sunset Hill?" he asked.

"You can help me get back at Sonic for this." he said with a devious smile starting to appear.

Tails continued to clean the eyepiece while formulating a prank to pull on Sonic for what he had done.

"Let's race!" Cheyenne said.

Then, she sonic sped dash to the hill.

"Tails, we should leave Sonic and Cheyenne alone. Cheyenne might get upset." Amy said.

As they ran, Sonic felt lighter on his feet than he had in a long time. Either he was keeping pase with someone much quicker than him, or the elation of doing what he loved with the girl that he loved allowed him to run faster than he had ever before.

"I'm not saying that we do anything right now," Tails said "and I would never do anything to Cheyenne. She would never do anything like this to me. I'm saying that we set something up, like this," Tails indicated the spyglass "something that Sonic would just walk right into, that would do nothing but cause minor embarrassment. Such as replace out Sonic's normal shoes with your boots while he sleeps, for example." Tails said, clearly enjoying the prospect of the t** for tat situation.  
Tails finished cleaning the spyglass and put it back in the drawer. "What do you say, are you in?" he asked.

"Sonic, did I win?" Cheyenne asked as she arrived at the top of the hill.

"I don't know. I guess." Amy said.

"I don't know," said Sonic "I was enjoying the run too much, Probably."

"Great, now would you like to see it happen in front of you, or would seeing the results suffice?" Tails asked Amy.

Cheyenne then held Sonic's hand.

"Sonic, I love you so so much. I hope that we are together forever." Cheyenne said as she was looking into Sonic's eyes.

"I prefer the second option." Amy said.

"I love you too." said Sonic and kissed her hand. "And when I'm with you, Wherever we are is the only place that matters to me." he added trying to be as romantic as possible.

"Well..." said Tails beginning to pase back an forth in front of his work bench "Have you ever had the chance to mess with Sonic's Quills?"

"So, Sonic. What do you want to do now?" Cheyenne asked.

"I really don't want to do that, Tails." Amy said.

"What ever you want to do." he said "We could hike through the Forrest, go challenge Sam, or we could just stay her and enjoy each other's company." he finished as he sat down on the grass.

"Ok." said Tails as he continued to pase "what about the... nah," he said. he continued pasing. "Could we...nah" he said.  
"you're more socially inclined than I am." he said to Amy, "any Ideas?"

"Let's stay here and enjoy each other's company." Cheyenne said, looking into his eyes.

"How about the water trick?" Amy said, suggesting.

"I was hoping you would say that." said Sonic as he put his arm around her.

"Not enough... Impact" Said Tails, "I was thinking of something similar to this at least." He said indicating his eye. "Something that would look odd and embarrassing on Soni... Wait." Tails said walking over to a desk stationary set. "Has Sonic ever told you his real first name?" Tails asked (Trust me He hasn't told Amy, or even Tails for that matter.)

Cheyenne smiled at him.

"Sonic, can we go back inside?" Cheyenne asked as she held onto Sonic's hand.

"Nope. He hasn't told me. But, I would like to do the water thing." Amy said.

"Why, are you getting cold?" Asked sonic. (If Sonic and Cheyenne have any kind of non-verbal set of cues that they use with each other, please indicate when.)

"Well," Tails said "He hasn't told me either, but he has told me that it is a really embarrassing first name." he added holding up a small sheet of 'Hello my name is..." stickers. "But, Explain this 'water thing' you would like to do to Sonic." he concluded.

"Sonic, do I look okay?" Cheyenne asked as she looked into his green eyes.

"Well, we're going to put his hand in water and when he wakes up, it'll look like he wet himself. What do you think? Pretty cool, right?" Amy said, wondering.

"You look beautiful." Sonic said looking back into her eyes.

"Yeahh," Tails said, "I've looked into that prank, and it doesn't really work. At best sonic would wake up with a wet hand. I was thinking of taking one of these name tags, writing so it says 'Hello, my name is Eugene' and sticking it on Sonic's back so he won't notice, but others will."

"Sonic, can I ask you a question?" Cheyenne asked as she was holding onto his hand.

When Amy heard what Tails was laughing.

"Eu-Eugene?! That's his real name?!" Amy asked as she was laughing.

"Nothing more than an inconvenience for an inconvenience."Tails finished.

"Ask me anything." Sonic said scooting closer.

"I don't think so, but it's the stereotypical un-cool embarrassing name that has been floating around for a while." Tails said, "Should make everyone start questioning, and put sonic off his guard." As he said this, he pulled a sharpie out of the stationary and proceeded to write 'Eugene' on four of the name-tag stickers.

Amy was still laughing.

"Nice one, Tails." Amy said, still laughing.

Cheyenne looked at Sonic, with concern.

"Sonic, can I please ask you a question?" Cheyenne asked, worried as she was feeling pain.

"Yes, Please."Said Sonic in a concerned manner noticing her discomfort.

"Now just to find the right moment." Said Tails as he tore off a couple of the stickers still on their sheet.

Cheyenne placed her other hand on her belly and began to feel something.

"Why do I feel something moving in my belly?" Cheyenne asked, looking at him.

"Is it your stomach, or something else?" Sonic asked sitting up and looking concerned.

"It might be something else, Sonic. Do you think we should go back in the house and see what's going on?" Cheyenne asked, worried about her belly.

"We should," said Sonic getting up, "Are you ok to run?" he asked.  
(Anything else I should know about Sonic and Cheyenne's relationship that would be pertinent to this situation?)

(I was hoping for Cheyenne and Sonic to have a baby.)

"I don't know, Sonic." Cheyenne said as she felt the thing that was in her stomach moving.

(Down the road I hope?)

"Let's just get you home." Sonic said picking her up and starting to run back.

(Also, and this is just my opinion, but I would actually have the Chaos emerald around her neck be physically changing her into a Mobian and that is what she is feeling inside her, her physically changing into a different species.)

A few weeks later...

"Sonic? Where are you? I've got some exciting news to tell you." Cheyenne said as she was coming down the stairs.

"What is it?" Sonic said looking over a Formula 1 magazine.

"I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant!" Cheyenne said, excitedly.

(Question: Is she still human?)

Sonic just froze. Somehow two words could contain more information and weight than one of Tails' Technical manual.  
"You're...Pregnant!?" Sonic said, it was all he could say.

(Answer: The Chaos Emerald allowed her to turn into a hedgehog.)

Cheyenne nodded her head.

"Yes, Sonic. Isn't it wonderful?" Cheyenne asked, smiling as she was in her hedgehog form.

"Yes," He said standing up "Its the most amazing news in my life." Suddenly, everything came together in Sonic's mind.  
A thousand thought running through at the speed of light and faster. All that he could think to do was walk up to her, and hug her.

"Sonic, should we tell Chris and Tails and everyone else?" Cheyenne asked.

Then, Knuckles came in.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic looked at Knuckles positively glowing. "I've got some incredible news." he said "but it's going to have to wait till later when you, Tails, and I all go out for a drink. On me." he said to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at him, crazy.

Presently, Tails walked down carrying a silver briefcase. Perplexed at the sight before him, he said "Heyyyy, What's going on?"

Sonic looked around and said, "Tails, Come on down here, I've got some big news."  
"Okay," Said Tails looking as confused as Knuckles.

"Wait, Chris!" Sonic said suddenly.  
"What about me?" Said Chris poking his head down from upstairs.  
"Great." Said Sonic. "Please, Come on down here."  
"Okay." Said Chris looking as confused as Tails and Knuckles

Sonic turned to Cheyenne "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" he asked.

A mixture of confusion and surprise swept over Tails', Knuckles', and Chris' faces.

Cheyenne had tears in her eyes.

"You should, Sonic." Cheyenne said as she had both hands on her stomach.

Sonic paused for a moment, one arm around Cheyenne the other hand on her hand, he mentally went through as many combinations of words that would express the wonderful event that has taken place searching for the right combination that would convey the Magnitude of it all.  
He took a deep breath in and said "We have a child on the way."

Knuckles was excited, yet furious.

"What do you guys think about this?" Knuckles said as he looked at Tails and Chris.

Tails dropped his briefcase.  
Chris just stood there frozen.  
(I'll leave knuckles up to you.)

"This is awesome, isn't it? I agree." Knuckles said.

Cheyenne looked at Sonic.

Chris glanced at Knuckes briefly, then said "It sounds like Congratulations are in order, don't you think?"  
"Yes, Indeed" Tails said quickly regaining his senses.

Amy came in.

"Hi, Sonic. Congratulations!" Amy said, excited.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said.  
Tails looked at her and just asked "Were you eaves dropping on us?"

"No. What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Sonic's gonna be a dad." said Chris.

Amy looked at Sonic and Cheyenne.

"That's great. Congratulations to the both of you!" Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy." Cheyenne said.

Then, Cream came in as Amy was going into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic. What's going on?" Cream asked.

"Uh, guys, It's getting kinda crowded in here" Chris said, "Think we could move this to the kitchen?" he asked.

"Sonic, I need help. I can't move." Cheyenne said as she was feeling pain.

(Before anything else happens, just know that it's probably too early.)  
"Ok, Hold on." Sonic said directing her over to the couch and sitting her down.

(Okay okay.)

"Sonic, where's everyone going?" Cheyenne asked.

"They're going to the kitchen to celebrate with us." Sonic said. "If you're feeling up to it."

"I want to go, Sonic but, I'm going to need something to hold on to." Cheyenne said as she was trying to get back up.

(I assume she is now about the same height as sonic with dark brown quills and light brown fur?)  
"Hold on to me." Said Sonic.

(I think so but, she has aqua blue quills)

Cheyenne began to hold onto him.

"So, you wanna go to the kitchen or somewhere else?" Sonic asked as he helped her up and supported her.

"We can go to the kitchen, if that's what you want to do." Cheyenne said, looking at him and then down at the baby that was in her belly.

"Alright then, let's go." Sonic said as he helped her along.  
As they were walking he asked "Do you have any names picked out for the little guy yet?"

"I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. How do I find that out? Will Tails do an ultrasound on me?" Cheyenne said as she was walking.

"We'll probably have to go to the hospital in a couple weeks time, Tails would know more than I, but I think we may find out then." He said as they walked to the door.  
As they walked in they were met with everyone saying "Congratulations!" in unison. Chris had served everyone Ice cream and had two empty bowels on the counter waiting for Sonic and Cheyenne.

Cheyenne felt the little baby kicking.

"Sonic, would you like to talk to our baby?" Cheyenne asked as she was trying to serve herself some ice cream.

"Sure" said Sonic blushing slightly.  
He bent down and said to Cheyenne's tummy, "Hi, It's me your dad. cant wait to meet you."

"I think it likes you. Talk with him or her some more." Cheyenne said.

Sonic quickly scooped himself some ice cream, leaned in close to Cheyenne's ear and asked "Do you think we could go somewhere just us as a family?" quietly enough so that no one could quite hear it.

Cheyenne looked at him.

"Where would you like to go?" Cheyenne whispered.

"Just upstairs." Sonic said picking up his bowl. "Somewhere only we can go." he added kissing her on the cheek.

(Question: When during the Sonic X series does this take place, What season?)

(I'm not sure what season or what episode)

"Come on, Sonic. I'll take my time. Let's go." Cheyenne said as she held Sonic's hand.

Sonic and Cheyenne walked out of the room together. They went upstairs to Her room (If they share a room at this point, then make it their room).

(They share a room.)

"Sonic, what are you thinking about this whole baby thing?" Cheyenne asked.

"I think it's a big, but wonderful step in our relationship." Sonic said. "But there is one thing we should heavily consider doing at some point." he added.

"Which is what, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked, worried and concerned.

"Getting Married." Said Sonic (Unless more has happened since Cheyenne became a Hedgehog than you let on.)

"When can we get married, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked.

"Back on my home we could, we would both be considered of age, but here I'm not quite sure." Sonic said. "But the more important question is," Sonic got up and walked over to a hook on the wall, and pulled of a necklace that only consisted of a ring on a string. He broke the string held up the ring (Thought to himself "I hope this fits") "Will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne was smiling and she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Cheyenne said, excited as she held out her hand.

Sonic got down on one knee, took Cheyenne's right hand in his, and slid the novelty ring on to her ring finger. (Does it fit?)

"Oh Sonic. It fits perfectly." Cheyenne said.

Sonic sat down next to Cheyenne on the bed.  
"You know what?" he asked Cheyenne?

Cheyenne looked at him, with a love look in her eyes.

"Yes, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked as she was still looking at his eyes.

"I don't think I'm the same hedgehog that woke up today." he said returning her loving gaze.

"Sonic?" Cheyenne said.

"I mean, when I woke up today, I didn't know that I had a child and I didn't have a fiance, and now I have both and I am all the happier." he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Cheyenne gave him a kiss.

"Sonic, do you mind if I sing to you but, first, you'll have to do me a favor." Cheyenne said.

"Anything for you." he said.

"Would you mind placing your hand on my belly, just to help the baby calm down while I'm singing?" Cheyenne asked Sonic as she felt the baby kicking.

"Of course." Sonic said as he put his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick.

"Are you ready for me to sing, Sonic?" Cheyenne asked as she placed her hand on his.

"Yes." he said putting his other arm around her and his head on her shoulder.

Cheyenne then took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out this friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear  
And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places  
That alone I'd never find  
And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore" Cheyenne sung.

Sonic quietly hummed along with the melody, sometimes humming the base line.

All the while there was a certain two tailed fox listening at the key hole. At hearing Sonic propose to Cheyenne, he went into a state of semi shock and just continued to listen. It was halfway through the second chorus before he re-gained his senses and quietly returned to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the song was over.

"Sonic, what are we going to do now?" Cheyenne asked as she smiled at him.

"I could just stay here with you all day." Said Sonic.

Tails sheepishly walked back into the kitchen. Everyone had finished their ice cream and were discussing various things.

Cheyenne looked into his eyes.

"Sonic, would you like to do...Uh oh!" Cheyenne said as she was almost ready to belch.

"Cheyenne?, Oh" Sonic said as he noticed what was about to happen, He dashed over to the waist basket, grabbed it, and dashed back putting it in front of Cheyenne.

"Sonic, what's going..." Cheyenne began to say.

Before she could finish her sentence, she was beginning to throw up.

She then came back up.

Tails walked over to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. On it he wrote, "Cheyenne appears to have succeeded where you couldn't, but I remain ever available." He folded the paper into a paper 'football' walked over to the table, sat next to Amy, careful to let the paper football fall right next to her, and began reading the latest issue of Mechanical Monthly. (it was already a week out of date.)

"Tails, are you okay?" Amy asked.

Cheyenne looked at Sonic.

"Sonic!" She said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Morning sickness." Said Sonic holing the plastic waist bin in front of her. "I'm told it happens to most pregnant women."  
As she continued to hurl into the bin, Sonic just said "Better out than in."

"What, Oh yes." he said. As he continued to read he tried to casually nudge the folded piece of paper towards Amy. Forgetting that social subtlety was not strong among scientists and engineers.

A few minutes later, she came back up.

She looked at Sonic, with tears in his eyes.

"Sonic!" She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Meanwhile...

Amy took the note out of the trashcan and read it.

She then walked over to Tails.

"Tails, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"It's Ok." Sonic said trying to comfort her. "I'm told this is nothing to be alarmed about."

"What makes you ask that?" said Tails blushing behind the magazine.

"You love Cheyenne, don't you?" Amy asked.

Meanwhile...

"Sonic, please don't go!" Cheyenne said, worried.

Then, she felt a really bad pain.

She then cried out in pain.

"It's ok." said Sonic. "I'm not going anywhere. Lie down, you'll feel better." he said moving over so that she could lie down on the bed next to him.

"It's not that," Tails said now hiding behind his magazine. "It's just that, now that Sonic has been permanently taken, maybe..." he was unable to finish the sentence out of nerves.

"Can you help me lie down?" Cheyenne asked, worried about the baby.

Meanwhile...

Amy began to comfort him.

"It's okay, Tails. Cheyenne is going to take good care of Sonic. I'm not taken yet." Amy said.

"Of Course." said Sonic and he proceeded to help her lie down. "Need more pillows?" he asked.

Meanwhile...  
"It's not so much Cheyenne," Tails said "Sonic and Her are perfect for each other, It's just that..." Tails tried to finish but Nerves prevented him. He just looked at Amy, tried to muster as much courage as he could, trying to say something he froze for a second and then just said "wouldyoulikegoflywithme." all at once and really quickly.

"Ow!" Cheyenne said as the baby was still kicking.

Meanwhile...

"Sure. I'd like to go flying with you but, can Cheyenne and Sonic join us?" Amy said.

She was worried about Cheyenne.

She had tears in her eyes.

"I'd like it to be just us." said Tails ("Stupid Kitsune, you knew that she would make it into something else." he though to himself.)  
"ThTh tthat is," he stuttered. "I just don't think high velocity high altitude flight would be good for a pregnant girl, and Cheyenne is afraid of heights." he said nervously.

"It's ok" said Sonic, "lift your legs and try this." he said holding a couple of pillows.

"I'm really worried about Cheyenne, Tails." Amy said, crying.

Meanwhile...

"Sonic, I can't do this. What if I fall?" Cheyenne said.

"I was just going to elevate your legs" said Sonic, "If you'd feel more comfortable, you could move to the middle of the bed?"

Meanwhile "What are you worried about?" Tails asked. "They're going to have a child together, and ,as I told you in note, they just got engaged."  
At this everyone looked up with mild surprise.

"Alright, Sonic. I'll move to the middle of the bed. Are you going to be with me?" Cheyenne asked as she moved slowly to the middle of the bed.

Meanwhile...

"I don't know, Tails. She's my best friend and she just engaged Sonic. She's in so much pain right now and she needs help from all of us." Amy said.

"I agree with Amy, Tails." Knuckles said.

"I'll be with you as long as you need me to be." Sonic said.

Meanwhile...  
"Well... what do you suggest we do?" said Tails.

Cheyenne was beginning to close her eyes but as she was closing her eyes, her hands were reaching up.

"Sonic!" Cheyenne yelled, worried.

Meanwhile...

"I suggest that we help Cheyenne." Amy said.

"Tails, I love you." Cream said.

Sonic put his arms around her and embraced her tightly. "Don't worry I'm right here." he said quietly in her ear.

Meanwhile...  
At hearing what cream said Tails just about shot through the roof. Though in actuality he just became really straight(like a board).  
After a second he just said "Excuse me." He then left the room and headed up to their attic hangout.  
There he rummaged in a drawer on his desk for a second and pulled out a small transceiver with a small screen. He entered a few hex values. "42 4B 54 4D" (sending a message for Bokkun to come to Thorndyke mannor.)

"Sonic, can you help me with the baby and help me get to sleep?" Cheyenne asked Sonic, worried.

A few minutes later, Bokkun came in.

"Hi, Tails. What can I help you with?" Bokkun asked, politely.

"Yes Of course." said Sonic snuggling up close to her.

"Hello Bokkun." Tails said closing and locking the window and shutters behind him. He then walked over to the attic door and stood on it. "You like Cream, Right?" he said knowingly.

"I thought that you liked her." Bokkun said, towards Tails.

Meanwhile...

As Cheyenne was sleeping, all of a sudden, she was having a bad nightmare.

A few minutes later, she woke up, crying.

"She is a good friend, but I don't think I could ever like her that way. Though I know for a fact that you like her. You like her quite a bit." Tails said.

"What's wrong?" said Sonic waking up next to her.

"I guess you're right, Tails." Bokkun said.

Meanwhile...

Cheyenne began to sat up.

"Sonic, what's happening to me?" Cheyenne asked.

"What do you mean? What's Happening?" said Sonic as he sat up next to her. (You said it's only been a few weeks since the last story segment, I am no expert on Mobian Physiology, but I would have to say that full term is still at least another month or two away.)

Meanwhile...

"Given that," Tails said "we have an opportunity here to help each other out here. I would like you to pursue her. Pursue her like Amy use to pursue Sonic." He added.

Cheyenne began to sit up.

"Sonic, I need air. I feel like...Oh no!" Cheyenne said as her mouth was filling up with vomit.

Meanwhile...

"Sure." Bokkun said.

He then began to pursue Cream by flying around her.

Sonic jumped over, and passed Cheyenne the bin to vomit in, and then ran over to the window and opened it to see, to his surprise, Bokkun chasing Cream around the yard.

Meanwhile.. Tails opened the now broken window out of the hangout, and held out the transceiver and resent the same message to recall Bokkun.

"Sonic?" Cheyenne said.

Meanwhile...

Bokkun came in with Cream.

"You called?" Bokkun said.

Cream and Bokkun were holding hands.

Sonic just rubbed his eyes, and saw Bokkun and Cream run back inside side by side. He then looked up into the sky briefly and then turned back and asked "We're not dreaming, are we?" Sonic asked returning to the bed.

"That worked!?" Tails asked.

"I don't think so. Sonic, what are we going to do now?" Cheyenne asked.

Meanwhile...

"We had the best time ever, Tails." Cream said.

"We sure did, bunny." Bokkun said.

Amy looked over at Tails.

"Well, I might need some psychiatric help at the moment." Sonic said, "but other than that, We could go for an easy walk?" he added.

Meanwhile...

Tails nervously looked around Cream and Bokkun and just said "Uh. Hi Amy." nervously.

"That would be great, Sonic but I am so sore." Cheyenne said.

Then, Sam Speed pulled up.

"Ok then, you just take it easy." Sonic said. He then suddenly heard the sound of a formula one car pulling up. "Sam!?" Sonic said sitting up.

"Sonic, what's up? I've heard some exciting news. Just thought that I would drop by and see you." Sam Speed said.

"Sonic, I'd like to go for that walk now." Cheyenne said.

"One second," Sonic said "I've gotta take care of Sam." Sonic then walked to the window and Shouted "Hey Sam, I'll be down in a second."  
"Be right back." Sonic said and jumped out the window to meet with Sam.

Cheyenne walked downstairs and out the door.

When she got outside, she walked over to Sonic.

"Sonic, you should have thought about me. I wanted to come down here with you. Please?" Cheyenne asked, crying.

"Sorry," said sonic "I was just going to talk to Sam for a bit, then come right back up."

"Sonic, can I please hold your hand? Please?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes Of course." Sonic said. (I assume Sam is just watching all this awkwardly.)

Cheyenne began to hold Sonic's hand.

"Thank you, Sonic." Cheyenne said as she gave Sonic a kiss.

"So, Sonic. What's happened so far?" Sam Speed asked as he was sitting in his car.

"Everything." Sonic said.

"You can tell me about it, little dude. I'm listening." Sam Speed said, wanting to know.

"We don't know much yet, She only just told me the good news this morning, though we will be going in in a couple weeks for an ultrasound." Sonic informed him.

"Ultrasound?" Sam asked.

He was confused.

"Really technical Tails stuff that would allow us to see our child." Sonic said.

(Though what's going on in the attic hangout?)

"Child? What do you mean child?" Sam Speed said, still confused.

Meanwhile, up in the attic hangout, Knuckles and Amy were talking.

"What?, Oh yeah, I'm going to be a Dad. And I'm engaged, and Bokkun was chasing around Cream a little while ago." Said Sonic as matter of fact-ly as possible. "That's what I meant by everything."

(So I asume Tails is just standing there akwardly trying to get to the door while Knuckles and Amy argue/discuss things.)

(You guessed correctly)

Amy heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on just one minute, Knuckles." Amy said.

She then answered the door.

"Hi, Tails. What is it?" Amy asked.

Meanwhile...

"That's great, my friend. Who did you get engaged to?" Sam Speed asked.

Sonic looked at Sam, then at Cheyenne, then back at Sam, put his arm around Cheyenne and said "Who do you think?"

Meanwhile...  
Tails just looked around the room at everyone, realizing the odd web of relationships that involved everyone in the room except Knuckles, and just said "Something that would not be out of place on a daytime Soap."

"Ah. I see. Congratulations to the both of you. So, when is the wedding?" Sam Speed asked.

Sonic looked at Cheyenne again, then back to Sam and just said "We haven't gotten that far yet, I only just proposed."

Meanwhile..  
Tails just said "excuse me" and walked past everyone through the door and down to the living room. He paused for a second thinking ("I really need to clear my mind.") so he picked up the remote, and turned on the TV to the science channel where they were doing a marathon of 'How It's Made', A program that Tails liked.

Cheyenne looked at Sonic, with concern.

"Sonic, do you think that we should have a wedding?" Cheyenne asked.

Meanwhile...

Amy came downstairs.

"Tails, I need to talk to you." Amy said.

Sonic looked back at her, beginning to feel a bit nervous at what he had just said, and said "Not immediately, but do you want to have a wedding?"

Meanwhile...

A shot of nervous needles coursed through Tails at hearing the tone of Amy's voice. "What do you want to talk about." He said, daring not to even look at her.

Cheyenne looked at Sonic, with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic, I would like to have a wedding. Maybe this Sunday." Cheyenne said.

Meanwhile...

"What's going on with you? I like you." Amy said.

Sonic looked back at her, Completely forgetting that Sam Speed S-team leader was no 12 feet away, and Said "Any other time, I would agree in a heartbeet, but you're still pregnant and I don't want to add wedding stress to pregnancy stress. So do you think you can wait till after our child is born?" Sonic asked trying to be as understanding as possible.  
(Please don't skip ahead in time, There is a big plot point I would like to add coming up.)

Meanwhile...

Tails didn't know if he heard that last part correctly, he erred on the side of caushion and just said "I don't really, know." he said continuing to stare at his shoes, "Maybe it's being couped up here for months due to Eggman's absence, Maybe it's being away from home for a couple years at this point, Maybe It's because I'm still spending quite a bit of time near my best friend who is now pair-bonded with someone and getting caught in the proverbial pherimonal stray-fire, either way I have started to develop, as of late, ... strong... feelings... for you." he said practically blinking back tears.

"I can't, Sonic. I can't." Cheyenne said.

Meanwhile...

Amy was shocked.

"You love me?" Amy asked, shocked.

"If you, can't wait," said Sonic, "Then we will be wed this Sunday. Though we should probably go onside to discuss the details." he added.

Meanwhile...  
All Tails could do is just nod, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sonic, are you sure?" Cheyenne asked, worried.

Meanwhile...

Amy gave Tails a hug.

"Thank you, Tails. I love you too." Amy said.

(Through page seven of chat log.)


End file.
